Perfect
by ccferrari
Summary: Just a little oneshot, focused on Jules. Please enjoy and review
1. Chapter 1

**Just a little ficlet that wouldn't stop pestering me when I was trying to to exam prep in English today. Please read, review, and enjoy. :)**

"OH MY GOD!" shrieked the giddy woman, causing Jules to cringe slightly and move the phone a few inches from her ear, "Are you serious?" she squealed, not allowing Jules time to respond, "That's amazing! You HAVE to tell me EVERYTHING!" she yelped, Jules now unable to contain the smile that threatened to overtake her face at any moment.

Beaming, Jules glanced down at her left hand, eying the newly acquired ring cheerfully. "Well," she began, suddenly feeling uncharacteristically girly, "It was our day off, and we had a three day weekend, so we went to Niagara Falls; our first trip together," she slowly explained, strolling onto the balcony of Sam's apartment, unable to resist lifting her hand up to admire once again. Before continuing she was interrupted by another chorus of squeals radiating from the phone.

"Oh my god, that's so romantic," she swooned as Jules leaned against the railing, watching the sun peacefully set.

"But the car broke down halfway there," Jules added, eliciting a gasp from the woman on the other end of the line.

"Oh, wow. What did you do?" she inquired patiently.

"Well," she began again, mind still in a cloud as she tried to comprehend the events of the past two days. "We fond this quiet little mom & pop bed and breakfast in the middle of nowhere," she continued as the sun began to disappear behind a towering building.

"Awwww," the woman interjected with delight, already assuming the ending.

"We went for a walk, and, and he just proposed," she finished with a small sigh, resting her chin on the balcony railing like a lovesick puppy or something.

After a moment of silence the woman on the other end of the phone responded, "Seriously? That's all the details I get? Jules, could you be any more vague?" she exclaimed, struggling to suppress a laugh at the end.

Jules chuckled softly before coming up with a fairly strong retort, "Fine. Meg have I ever told you that you're a pushy bitch?"

"All the time, honey, but that's why you love me," she replied quickly and confidently, "Now spill the beans!"

"Honestly it wasn't all that elaborate," Jules said in her defense, "We just found our way to this clearing in some woods and he just got down on one knee and the rest is history," she trailed off as the sunlight quickly became nothing more than a memory.

Meg groaned before speedily responding, "Fine, I guess I'll have to force the rest of the juicy details out of you at the wedding where I'll surely be the maid of honor," she joked, "And I can't believe I've heard so little about this notorious guy. God, I don't think you've even told me his name!"

"It's Sam," she stated, unable to stop a smile from reappearing on her lips at the thought of her fiancée. Fiancée. Wow, that could take some getting used to.

"Okay, I guess that's a good start… Tell me about him," Meg squealed, " What's he like?" she persisted, drawing out the vowels in "like".

"Well," Jules began, but surprisingly drew a blank. It suddenly occurred to Jules that she was never directly asked to describe Sam. He was so many things. She paused. How the hell was she supposed to describe him? "He's," she tried again, but still faltered.

Meg had been her best friend since college, and they had somehow managed to keep in touch as Meg entered the world of public defense in Ottawa and Jules joined the police force in Toronto.

Sometimes Jules felt that Meg was the only person she could talk to about things, so why was it suddenly so difficult to describe the person that her world practically revolved around? She suddenly compelled to explain him accurately, not wanting to undersell or exaggerate his character.

She tried again, "He's," she began with a fair degree of uncertainty, "He's everything I never knew I wanted," she admitted, raising her left hand for another admiring gaze.

"Wow," Meg began, chuckling quietly, "He sounds like an oxymoron. And you sound smitten," she stated, laughing the easy going, confidant guffaw that Jules had grown to love.

"Guess so," Jules simply replied as the last rays of sunlight vanished, yet the vast city still being lit by the huge buildings that spanned as far as the eye could see.

"Talk to you later?" Meg presumed, picturing the classic daydream-y look that Jules probably donned.

"Yeah," Jules responded softly, deep in thought. After the faint click signaling a disconnected call, Jules still held the phone by her ear, staring out into the cityscape, engrossed a pleasant reverie.

She legitimately couldn't imagine how life could possibly get any better. She had her dream job, her dream boyf- fiancée. Her dream fiancée.

It didn't seem like life could improve any more.

"Hey," a soft, husky voice interrupted her dreams from inside the apartment, causing Jules to whip her head around instinctively, startled.

"Hey," she replied, a smile forming as she turned and allowed him to envelop her in a hug. Somehow, life just got even better.

As she breathed in his intoxicating scent, she knew exactly how to describe him.

Perfect.

**My apologies for errors; I haven't had time to write or edit much with finals coming up next week. Thanks! Please review! :)**


	2. One Year Later

**Alright, so thanks to a guest review, I've decided to add on to this oneshot. :)**

"Oh. My. God," came a familiar voice from behind Jules. Smiling, she turned around as quickly as it was possible in her constricting attire. "You look amazing," the woman added after being allowed a view from the front. As tears welled in her eyes, she pulled Jules in for a hug.

"Thanks," Jules responded meekly, turning back to the floor length mirror to take a final glance at herself. She took a deep breath in another failed attempt to calm herself.

Silky white fabric skimmed the floor with every step, which Jules originally deemed impractical and annoying, but had somehow come to like the swoosh of the dress against the floor and elegant style of the gown. Elegant. That's one word that Jules thought never applied to her. Badass, yes. Definitely. But elegant? No, never before…Yet somehow Sam had changed that. She felt elegant with him.

She donned some heels too. Although in Jules' opinion, heels were silly, painful, and made it far too difficult to escape danger in the event of a crisis of some sort. She generally tried t avoid wearing them, but felt it was necessary to do something about the extreme height difference between her and her soon to be husband. Husband. That will take some getting used to.

Jules took another deep breath.

She ran her hands down the side of the dress nervously, and pulled upwards on the top one more time with a grunt of frustration. "Why the hell did I choose a strapless dress," she muttered critically, ensuing a giggle from Meg, who still stood behind her watching.

She made mental note to never wear strapless dresses ever again. It always felt like it was going to fall off, which is insanely uncomfortable…

"Stop worrying, you're going to drive yourself mad," she exclaimed, coming closer to the mirror and putting her hands on the shoulder of the bride. "I promise it won't fall down. Fits perfectly," she assured Jules, who sighed before conjuring up a small smile.

Jules' eyes returned to the mirror, once again eying the simple up do her hair was in, unsure about how she felt about it. Naturally, she would probably be more comfortable walking down the aisle in her cool pants and a ponytail. Meg gave her bare shoulders a supportive squeeze and a smile, eyes crinkling with joy.

"You ready?" she gently prodded.

Jules made eye contact through the mirror, and breathed deeply once again before replying. "I'm ready," she stated, bursting into a grin. She loved the simple concept of it, but when combined with guests, dresses, flowers, and a reception, she became overwhelmed.

Just the idea of getting married to Sam elicited an uncontrollable smile. Jules chuckled softly at how much of a sap she had become. In the carefree childhood years, all her friends would be playing Barbie princess or something while Jules was in the woods playing G.I. Joe with her brothers.

Meg opened the door, and Jules carefully stepped into a small room where four bridesmaids anxiously waited, a chorus of giggles sounding at her entrance.

"You look fantastic," Winnie swooned. She along with the other bridesmaids wore simple one strapped light blue dresses.

"Oh my god, don't make me cry," Natalie squealed, smiling sweetly while wiping her eyes, glossy blonde hair shining with every movement as light shined through a stained glass window.

"Alright," Meg began, returning from a door behind the bridesmaids where she was peeking. "We're about to begin," she informed, eliciting the women to get in position with their bouquets of pale flowers, their fussing being put to an end.

"Just remember that you're happy, so smile hun," Meg added to Jules with a final hug of encouragement as the organ began a slow and steady processional song.

Jules took a deep breath as the door opened and a cluster of groomsmen were revealed in a similar room across the hall that led into the chapel.

Emily, a close cousin of Jules, went first, walking beside an army buddy of Sam's.

She was getting married. She was happy.

Then why the hell was she so nervous? Julianna Callaghan doesn't get nervous. She's badass, and brave, and, and she just doesn't get nervous. Not whe she's sierra on on the other and of a weapon, she doesn't get nervous. So why is it so frightening to walk down a 40 foot carpet?!

Jules took another deep breath as Winnie began to stroll down the aisle, another one of Sam's comrades on her arm.

She was getting married to the love of her life. That thought was a bit more calming.

Next, Alison, a coworker and friend from her old job with the RCMP, began the notorious trip down the velvety carpet. She was getting married to Sam. Sam. Damn it she was smiling like a complete idiot again, pulse probably sky rocketing.

Finally, Meg began to walk down the aisle with Spike, the best man, sending a final wink Jules' way in an effort to calm her.

Jules took one more deep breath, closing her eyes before linking arms with Greg, who was thankfully very sturdy, and taking the first step into the chapel.

She opened her eyes and slowly looked up. There were a lot of people. A lot of smiling faces. A lot of familiar faces, and a lot of unfamiliar ones. Deep breaths. She forced herself to smile, trying to cover up her utter fright.

Millions of things raced through her head as she scanned the audience quickly, a mask of confidence plastered to her face.

All coherent thoughts, critical or not, were immediately suspended as her gaze reached the man standing at her destination.

Suddenly smile wasn't forced, and she wasn't scared at all. Her heart rate slowed, and her grip on Greg loosened.

Everything was perfect.

He was perfect.

**Ehhh I don't like this chapter as much, and there was a lot of internal debate before uploading... Sorry, please review and feel free to toss out any ideas you have for future chapters. Thanks :) **


End file.
